


Snatcher's Best Prank Yet

by CheesyTrishy, FrickFrackNerdIsBack



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: 2nd Person from Snatcher and Blue, Collaboration, Comic, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Original Character - Freeform, POV Second Person, Prank Wars, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Secret Crush, Story Comic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26321908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheesyTrishy/pseuds/CheesyTrishy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrickFrackNerdIsBack/pseuds/FrickFrackNerdIsBack
Summary: There's two idiot ghosts that clearly like each other but would never admit it.Right now they're in a prank war and Snatcher thinks he may have made the best one yet.But by the end, he may have created a problem and made his feelings grow for this lil' character in his forest.
Relationships: OC/Canon - Relationship, Snatcher x Blue (OC), Snatcher x Original Character(s), Snatcher/Blue (OC), Snatcher/Original Character(s), oc x canon - Relationship
Kudos: 15





	1. CH 1 Snatcher's Best prank yet

Snatcher had just come up with his best prank yet.

It didn't matter that he wasn't smiling or cackling about it, like he usually did when he decided to prank one of those _annoying kids_ who always pestered him. It didn't matter that the blush on his cheeks wouldn't go away every time he thought about his genius plan to get revenge. And it _especially_ didn't matter how much effort he was putting into this, almost to the point where this simple "prank" seemed like something more...

But...b-but it _was_ a prank, of course! Probably his best yet!

Snatcher grumbled under his breath as he tied the ribbon, making it into a pretty bow. Thank goodness the hat brat wasn't around, or else he would never hear the end of how he could make _pwetty wittle things_ like _adowable_ bows. _Yuck,_ he thought to himself, almost retching at the thought as he could almost _hear_ the kid's obnoxious, teasing voice in his head.

Whatever. The prank wasn't meant for her anyways. It was meant for...

Someone _else..._

Snatcher looked back at his handiwork; but something felt like it was missing...

**"Aha!"** Snatcher finally smiled proudly, snapping his claws and summoning a piece of paper and a quill. Hastily, he took the quill and wrote a small message on the letter, occasionally tapping his chin with the quill while he thought of what to write, before nodding to himself proudly and adding a few extra words. Once it was done, Snatcher looked back at the note, grinning. Oh, his penmenship was _incredible!_ Just _look_ at that calligraphy! He almost felt like _kissing_ the paper, it was that perfect!

Wait.

Snatcher paused, bringing the note to his chest and hiding it, all while his cheeks flushed golden-yellow and his floof puffed up bigger. N-not like he would ever do something so ridiculous, of course! Something so _gushy, mushy,_ and- _**ugh**_ - _lovey-dovey_ was just _disgusting!_ He furiously shook his head, before going back to growling and frowning as he tied the note to the ribbon-

The ribbon around the _~~sickeningly sweet~~_ bouquet of flowers, that is.

Snatcher took the bouquet into a single hand, looking it over. It was much bigger, of course, and had an array of a _certain someone's_ favorite kinds of flowers (not that it mattered, of course). Part of him had to resist the urge to just burn the stupid thing- But he wouldn't, because that just made it even better! He _hated_ flowers, so this would be the _perfect_ way for him to get back at her!

(And before you ask, yes, Snatcher was aware that it sounded stupid... _Somewhat._ But he was still going to deny his current feelings; he just need to get this done and taken care of so he wouldn't have to worry about it anymore.)

Wasting no time, Snatcher took the bouquet and teleported, making his way through the shadows and trees of Subcon, staying out of sight-

Until he eventually found Blue, sitting by a nearby tree.

Snatcher slithered up the tree she was under, before housing himself in the branches up above. She didn't seem to notice or see him yet, which was just _perfect!_ He chuckled to himself, leering down at the unsuspecting Blue... but he paused for a moment. For once, she didn't seem to be stealing his stuff or making a mess of Subcon. She was just...relaxing. She looked calm and peaceful, sighing to herself and enjoy the cold breeze of the forest. Snatcher took a moment to admire her, a light sigh escaping him as well.

She just looked so...so...

_Pretty..._

Snatcher blinked, almost slapping himself across the face. Snap out of it! He shouldn't be thinking of stupid things like that! Now was his time to attack! So, carefully crawling close on the branch until he was directly over Blue, Snatcher held out the bouquet-

And then let it fall on Blue's head.

"OW!" she shrieked, with Snatcher retreating back into the shadows and snickering while she rubbed the top of her head. "What the hell?!" she yelled, looking up at the branch above her but finding no one there. Part of her wanted to chase after whatever troublemaker had dropped a bunch of flowers onto her head-

Wait... _flowers?_

Sure enough, yes, there was a bouquet of flowers on the ground. Luckily, it hadn't been destroyed by the impact; but there _were_ a few petals stuck in Blue's hair now (which Snatcher noticed as well, struggling not to start laughing and give himself away). Curious and _very_ cautious, Blue picked up the bundle of flowers, looking them over to make sure it wasn't a trap or wouldn't explode, before dusting them off...then she found the note attached to it. Snatcher was smiling, giddy and trying to repressing his giggling as Blue took the note and started to read it.

_**Hello, loser!**_  
_**You're probably wondering who this is from... But joke's on you! I'll never tell! HA!**_  
_**You know...you almost look as pretty as these flowers. Almost. That's why I picked these out for you! Maybe if you put a few of them in your hair, it will make you look prettier! Or maybe not. Who knows? Either way, they're your problem now! Hope you enjoy the smell of dead plants!**_  
_**Love, Yours Truly, (devilishly handsome) Anonymous**_

Blue blinked at the letter, staring at it, confused out of her mind. Was the person who wrote this letter trying to _compliment_ her? Or _insult_ her? Oh well...it was free stuff, she supposed. And the flowers _did_ happen to be her favorites...

_****_

Snatcher grinned nearly from eye-to-eye as he watched Blue take one of the flowers from the bouquet and put it in her hair. Perfect! Everything had gone just according to plan! And she was _completely_ clueless! Now he could leave all these silly emotions behind him and-

_****_

Snatcher paused, halfway through leaving, before he caught of glimpse of how Blue looked with the flower in her hair...

_****_

And she was _smiling,_ sniffing the bouquet and sighing, a light blush on her cheeks.

_****_

**"Oh _no."_** Snatcher groaned in despair, feeling that familiar heat in his face and his floof puffing up even more than it did before. He then hid his face in his hands to try and muffle his flustered screams.

_****_

Perhaps this little "problem" of his was worse than he thought...

_****_


	2. CH 1 Snatchers best Prank yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's Two idiot Ghosts that clearly like each other but would never Admit it.  
> Right now their in a prank war and Snatcher thinks he made the best one yet
> 
> But by the end He may have created a problem and Made his feelings grow for this lil' character in his forest


End file.
